A Couple of Mistakes
by Blue Saturday
Summary: It all started with one of Geoff's legendary parties. Geoff/Courtney


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Total Drama._**

* * *

It the first party after Geoff and Bridgette decided to take a break. It wasn't that he didn't still love Bridgette, of course he did! Geoff was just hurt. Hurt by the fact that his girlfriend of nearly three years would cheat on him. and Hurt by the fact that it was with a guy that she barely knew; Alejandro Burromuerto- and from the looks of it, Bridgette didn't put up much resistance. Alejandro was just using the surfer girl to make Heather Chang of all people jealous, a fact that only added to the Bridgette's remorse. Geoff would have never done something like that! The couple's break up happened three days ago, and though Bridgette tried several times to patch it up with her now ex boyfriend, he simply wasn't ready. In fact, he avoided her like the plague- something that was extremely difficult since Geoff rigged it so that they had nearly every class together. After a day, the boy just stopped showing up to school.

The past couple of days had been miserable for Geoff, filled with moping, and self-pity; something incredible uncharacteristic for the normally fun-loving guy. Though he wanted nothing more than to smash that pretty boy's face in and take Bridgette in his arms. He couldn't.

This evening however, was going to be different. It was Friday night; the time that Geoff had been anticipating for the entire week, especially after the fallout with his girlfriend. He made sure that his parents were away, after convincing his mother that Grandma Mary could use a little company, and managed to get a couple of kegs. It was time to do what the blonde lived for; it was time to party. And it was exactly what would get the boy's mind of a certain dolphin loving girl with gorgeous hazel eyes and the best laugh that he ever heard.

Before Geoff even knew it, eight o'clock had arrived along with the first couple of guests. DJ was the first to show up; bringing his pet bunny. It was fine though, as DJ was there to be the designated driver. Amongst the others to show up early were a couple of freshmen; Zoey Vega and some nerdy boy named Cameron, who looked scared out of his wits despite there only being a couple of people at the party. Geoff being the relaxed host that he was, offered them all some (non-spiked) punch and turned on the stereo. He knew that the real fun would come later. And it did, when Lightning Thomas and the football team arrived carrying a liquor store's worth of alcohol and enough pills to get the entire town high. Yes, it was shaping out to be a good party.

Before long, Heather Chang arrived with her band of hot (but bitchy) followers, and Geoff knew that it was time to get loose. The girls were all dressed in skimpy outfits and began to sway and grind to the Miley Cyrus song that was going through the house with red solo cups in their hands. Geoff greeted them- as every good host should, and began to make his way down to the basement towards the keg.

It was a challenge to get through the mesh of people in the house, hell half of the school was probably here! The floors shook along to the music that was blasting and everywhere he went reeked of alcohol. He spotted his buddy Duncan making out with his new girlfriend, Gwen Pearce, over by the stairs and sent him a nod. He was so close to the keg that Geoff could practically taste it, and after hearing from some dude on the staircase that Bridgette was here looking for him, he couldn't wait. He wanted to get drunk; drunk enough to forget about her.

It was when Geoff was closest to the damn keg that he wanted more than ever, that he saw Courtney Martinez. The same Courtney Martinez who seemed to have a pole up her ass. The same class president, over-achieving, play-by-the-rules Courtney Martinez. Also, the recent ex girlfriend of one of Geoff's best buddies, Duncan Evans. Hell had frozen over.

Geoff decided that the girl was probably dragged here with Bridgette, who was still looking for him. That would explain why Courtney was alone in the corner, looking uncomfortable in a tight purple dress that the boy was almost positive she was forced into. It was definitely slutty, by Courtney's standards. She kept pulling the fabric down, only to have it ride back up and cause her to huff in annoyance. Geoff was going to back away, and tell his bro that his ex was here, but something stopped him. It was the sad, yet angry look that the girl kept throwing at the previously mentioned punk. That's when Geoff remembered something; she had been cheated on too. While Geoff might not have been the brightest guy, and although he and Courtney never really talked apart from when they were forced to, the party boy knew that they could relate to each other right now. And hey, Courtney looked like she needed a friend. The next thing that Geoff knew he was walking over to the brunette, with one of his signature friendly grins planted on his face.

"Hey, Court!" The blonde greeted the girl, throwing an arm around her shoulder- one that she immediately shrugged off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Courtney snapped, sending a glare his way. Geoff was a little taken aback. While, he had been around Courtney before, he still wasn't used to such high-strum personalities. Especially at one of his parties none the less!

"I'm just checkin' on my friend, brah," he grinned. The friend part wasn't necessarily true, at least not to Courtney. To the girl, Geoff was just her ex's best friend, and she was almost positive that he thought the same about her. So, as to why the boy was being... kind to her, and breaking "bro code" or whatever was beyond her. She thought that they just tolerated each other for their friends' sake. Courtney actually found Geoff and his careless attitude kind of annoying. The blonde, however, didn't think this way. He didn't mind Courtney; he didn't mind anybody, actually. Geoff was everyone's friend!

"Ugh! Just leave me alone!" the Hispanic girl snapped, getting ready to leave. Bridgette ditched her anyways, so it wasn't really like she had anything to stick around for; certainly not Duncan sucking face with his new girlfriend, or Geoff's…whatever Geoff was doing.

"Aw, don't leave, Mocha!"

"I _hate_ when you call me that, Geoff!" The blonde flinched at her abrasiveness, but grabbed her arm nonetheless. This only caused Courtney to become angrier.

"I know how you feel, Court." The party boy said in a moment of sincerity, his voice becoming solemn. Courtney should have snapped at him. She should have insulted him and retreated back to her car, then her house, then her bed to save what little bit of dignity that she had left. But, she didn't. She looked into Geoff's pleading eyes and thought of Bridgette all over Alejandro in gym class. The same Bridgette that the boy dated since freshmen year, shamelessly making out with another man. Geoff did know exactly how Courtney felt. The C.I.T sighed in defeat, uncrossing her arms and dropping her gaze to the ground.

"I can help you forget about him, you know." Geoff declared sending Courtney a lopsided grin.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, Geoff," she muttered in another attempt to hold onto her pride. The blonde decided to just ignore her comment altogether.

"Just relax Moch- uh, Courtney. We both need to get our minds off of things." The girl hesitated, knowing that this was probably a bad idea. Geoff's idea of fun was partying or doing drugs or hanging with Duncan. All of which were terrible ideas. All Geoff did was watch as she mulled his suggestion over in her head, knowing that it would be best if she just said yes.. The brunette sent another glance towards her ex and his new girlfriend (something that Geoff took notice of), before making up her mind. Duncan was a jerk! Just going around flaunting his new relationship in Courtney's face every chance that he got.

Courtney bit her lip, and pushed some hair out of her face. "I guess that I need a distraction just as bad as you do," she sighed. Geoff whooped, and began to lead Courtney to what he was sure would do the trick and help them both forget things- the keg. However, he instantly rerouted when he saw Bridgette by it. Instead, the pair retreated back upstairs and into the kitchen, greeted a counter full of alcohol.

At first, Courtney was completely revolted by the idea, telling Geoff that C.I.T's did _not _drink. This was when Geoff took a different strategy. Although, he did feel kind of guilty about it, he decided to pull a Duncan.

"I guess, you're right, brah. A girl like you probably couldn't handle her drink anyways." Geoff couldn't help but snicker when the girl's face scrunched up and she grabbed the red solo cup out of Geoff's hand.

Before Courtney could stop herself she and Geoff were chugging and drinking and chugging some more. The girl enjoyed the slight burn to her throat that she felt every time she took another sip, and the warm feeling that began to take over. She began to slur and stumble and laugh and well, pretty soon she was intoxicated. Really intoxicated, actually. Much to her buzzed friend's surprise the girl wasn't an angry drunk, or even a sad drunk. Courtney was the life of the party! They did what Geoff typically did at parties, play beer pong (more like destroy the game; Geoff was a pro), and socialize with random people, being sure to avoid a couple of exes. And, before Geoff knew it, Courtney had managed to stumble onto his pool table, talking about how she wanted to crowd surf. The blonde immediately jumped up, and grabbed the girl in his arms. This only caused the brunette to laugh and tell him to loosen up, something that Geoff couldn't help but find hilarious. The boy had to admit that drunk, relaxed Courtney was the best!

The boy soon found himself passing more red solo cups filled with God-knows-what to a laughing Courtney. He enjoyed watching a huge, drunken smile appear on her face as she chugged the alcohol like a pro, and realizing that he was the cause of her happiness.

"Yo, brahs!" Geoff shouted over the music, causing the person closest to the stereo to turn it down and everyone in his general area to look over at their host in curiosity. "Let me show you guys my favorite C.I.T- Counselor in ParTTTYYing! Mocha rocks, dudes!" Geoff bragged, showing off his new favorite party girl for all to see. Admittedly, he forgot about Duncan and Gwen and Bridgette, who were looking on with shocked expressions at the drunken pair. Most of the party, however, just whooped at Geoff's announcement, to drunk to really be surprised.

"Geeeeoff! That doesn't- that doesn't make any seeense, you idiot!" Courtney slurred, poking the party boy in the chest and breaking out in a fit of giggles. It was kind of cute. "Let's- let's dance, Geoffy!" Before the blonde could respond (with what would have been a definite "hell yeah!"), the girl roughly grabbed his hands and began to sway to the Kendrick Lamar song that was blasting through the house. This was exactly what they both needed. No drama, just fun- and they were both having a lot of it. Courtney felt more alive than she had in a while. She began to wonder why she disliked Geoff so much. Well, he WAS Bridgette's Ex. _But she cheated on him._ And he WAS Duncan's best friend. _But right now he was hanging out with her instead of him._ And he was also loud, and irresponsible- and a total blast! The girl didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or what, but hanging out with Geoff just felt right. It was easy.

The song faded into a slightly slower one, and Courtney took the time to look into Geoff's slightly glazed eyes. This was the first time since her fallout with Duncan that the girl didn't feel so alone. She began to sway closer and closer to Geoff, wrapping her arms around his neck (and stumbling in the process). The party felt pretty good knowing that he and Courtney hit it off! He just wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Courtney looked up at him for a split second before her lips collided with his. He didn't know if she was kissing him because she was drunk, or needed a rebound, or both, but sure as hell was kissing her back. It was sloppy, and she tasted of nothing but alcohol. But it was nice. Being the take-charge girl she was the Hispanic teen deepened the kiss, completely ignoring the throng of people around them. Geoff got a little _too _into it, and wound up grabbing Courtney's ass. Her eyes widened in surprise at his abrasiveness, but she just laughed it off and pressed her lips to his again. The kiss was broken up by Courtney, who laid her hand on Geoff and started laughing again. "You're so much fun, Geoffff!" She hiccuped, looking at the blonde fondly. He couldn't help but smile back.

It was only when Courtney began to dance again that Geoff took the time to peer around the room. He felt like a king! Like nothing could possibly ruin this moment for him. Then he saw Duncan. Duncan looked pissed, his hands were clenched into fists and he was sending daggers at the party boy. The only thing stopping him from coming over here was DJ's hands on the punk's shoulders. There was Gwen, who looked nothing short of horrified- and then there was Bridgette. The only word that Geoff could think of to describe Bridgette was hurt. Tears were welling up into her hazel eye's and Geoff all of a sudden felt guilty. Sure, he was upset with Bridgette, but he didn't want to dish it back.

He tore his gaze from his ex girlfriend and looked back at Courtney. She took his hand and told him how much fun she was having, completely oblivious to what was going on. She was too drunk to realize that everything had completely changed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know Geoff/Courtney is kind of a weird pairing. This started off as a Duncney fic, but like everything I write it didn't end up that way. **

**I think that the idea is interesting, I call it "Geoffney"**

**Sorry for some slight ooc-ness, and this will be a two (maybe three) shot I think! I was going to just make it a one shot, but I thought that it flowed bad...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! ^^**

**Jenna~**


End file.
